papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Life, the Universe, and Everything
camera Plumbers' Galactic-Command. It appears different than normally for unknown reason. The camera cuts to the office wing of the headquarters. An office door is shown, and familiar voices can be heard from inside. The voices appear to be of an older Hornbok, Paper, Sci, and Brian talking with each other. The camera then cuts into the office. Paper: I told you, Toon sacrificed himself so that I could return to this time period... Brian: But that doesn't make any sense. You're not explaining to me how-- Hornbok: Brian, we're going to have to believe him... Paper: Yeah, you better believe me, because I don't believe you right now... What happened while I was gone? Why are all of my teammates dead? Sci, looking at the ground: You need to get it out of your head that the series of events that unfolded between when you left and when you returned are related to you leaving... Correlation does not mean causation; it's simply a coincidence that all of the drastic changes occurred while you were gone... Paper: Then why did it happen? Who or what caused their deaths? Hornbok: This may be hard to believe, but in part, our teammates caused their own deaths... older Paper tenses up and grimaces at this thought. Paper, furious: No, I don't believe it... Sci: You have to, Paper, there's no way we can move on if you don't accept this harsh reality... Paper, now crying: I just want an explanation... I want to know what happened to my teammates, to Bink, to this entire planet and this entire galaxy... Who turned it into this desolate wasteland? Brian: It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it? Paper: I'm sure... older Brian takes a deep breath and looks at the older Hornbok. The Magister nods his head in approval. Brian: The story starts off with an event from years ago... he says this, the camera cuts to black, but the voices can still be heard. Paper, VO: Lotin's accident? Brian, VO: No, not that far back... Sci: You should remember him, you were here in 2027... Paper: Him? Who is him? Hornbok: He won't remember him, Sci. When he left, Rigon had not been defeated, so the new timeline never occurred... Anyway, it's best to just continue the story... Sci: Of course... Anyways, yes, this is the story of Altor, the author of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. Song flashback of the fight with Rigon is shown, but it is faded as if it is a dream. The normal events play out, with Paper, Sci, and Kali standing together, with Virton next to them and Rigon approaching them, but at this point, the events start to change. Instead of Paper stepping forward to fight, Sci steps forward. Sci: Paper, I want to have to chance to stop my dad on my own first. worried: Go ahead, you deserve it. approaching: That's a mistake, child... jumps at Rigon, but the Demon King stands back and waits for his son to falter. He takes a slash to the chest and then immediately thrusts his sword forward, stabbing his son through the heart. Paper, Kali, and Virton can be seen standing in shock behind Sci as the illusion fades and then the camera snaps to Sci and Kali sitting facing each in their room in the barracks at present-day Galactic-Command. Sci seems to be blankly staring in front of him as Kali looks him worried. worried: Sci! suddenly closes his eyes and then quickly reopens them and turns to Kali. Sci: Sorry, I was... Kali: ...having a vision? Sci: Yeah... Kali: About a desolate future again? Sci: No, this one was different... It was a flashback, but things were different... I was fighting Rigon, and then he killed me... Kali: Have you talked to anyone about this? Sci: I should probably talk to Paper, but I don't know... He's been acting strange lately... Kali: What do you mean? Sci: Ever since we, or rather he and Polarys destroyed Solaris and Lunaris, he's been acting strange... Kali: He's in love, Sci... smiles at him; he smiles back. teasing: Is that strange to you? Sci: I guess not... [The camera pans to another room in the Academy. Bink is sitting on one of the bed's in the room, holding the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. The pen is floating in front of her and she reads words that appear in the book.] quietly: How close are you to finding the door? makes the pen move without actually touching it. She writes a message in the book: "Not even close." depressed: No... later, a new message appears in the book. Bink: Well, since you're alone, I will tell you where to find this door, but you must not tell any of your teammates, understand? widens her eyes at this message. Seconds later, another message appears. Bink: Later, your friends are coming. eyes widen even further. She hides the pen underneath a pillow on the bed and closes the book. There is a knock at the door. The camera cuts to the hallway, Will and Cassie are standing outside the door, which opens a second later with Bink standing in the room, holding the STV. worried: What are you doing? quickly forces the three of them into the room and closes the door. angry: What if that was Sci standing at the door? Bink: I guess you're right... I have to be more careful... Will: So, any new developments on the search for the door? Bink: Nothing... I've been looking at this book nonstop almost everyday; I'm starting to go mad. Will: I don't understand why you insist on keeping the book? Maybe one of us could look at it for a change...? Bink: I guess... It's just that I thought we agreed that we shouldn't be constantly moving the book around, that way it would be less likely for someone else to figure out that we're investigating it. Cassie: Will and I share a room; we can keep the book without making it too suspicious... Bink: I'm still surprised that Sci and Paper haven't caught us yet; they definitely should've noticed that the book is gone... Cassie: Like we said, we should act on the assumption that they know someone has taken the book, and that they would at least investigate members of the team if that were the case... camera quickly cuts to Sci and Kali, still in their room. They are in the middle of a conversation. Sci: Like I said, Kali, I need to talk to Paper. That's another thing I have to talk to him about, then. Kali: Another thing? Sci: Paper thinks that when Damian was at Galactic-Command a few weeks ago, he might have taken a copy of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum... Whatever Magisters were here probably wouldn't have noticed the missing book because they aren't on the team... pauses to think for a moment. Sci: But Paper hasn't done anything to prove that theory... stops again. Kali looks at him with a worried look. Kali: Well, who other than Damian would know that Damian was trying to find the book? Sci: Amon Set would know... Lotin might know... Thebes, Abbaddon, and Hathus Set might know... It's definitely not just him, why? Kali: If you could contact Damian and impersonate one of the people who would know, then you could figure out if he actually had the book or not? Sci: And if that person didn't know? Or if Damian doesn't have the book? again, Sci pauses to think. Sci: It needs to be someone who would know that Damian has the book without ever meeting Damian: the author of the book, for instance. Kali: Is there an author? Sci: I don't know, but if I contact Damian and tell him I'm the author, he'll have to believe me. If he doesn't, he would be risking his life. Kali: What if he decides to risk his life? Sci: Don't worry, Kali, I know just what to do... stands up and walks over to a computer in the room. Sci: The only hard part is actually contacting him... Kali: Should I get Paper? working at the computer: Yeah, sounds good... Sci works at the computer, Kali exits the room and walks down the hallway. She walks by the room with Bink, Will, and Cassie in it and stops in front of the door. The camera cuts into the room. Bink: Yes, and we'll continue this system until we can confirm that we're being-- is a knock at the door. The three Plumbers in the room drop silent. Will opens the door and sees Kali on the other side. Will: Hey Kali, need something? Kali: Everything's okay here? Will: Yeah, everything's cool... Kali: It just sounded a little loud in here, so I was worried... [The camera cuts to Bink, who is hiding the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum behind her.] Bink: No, we're good... laughs. Kali: I thought so... closes the door. quietly: Well that wasn't suspicious at all. quietly: Still, it doesn't confirm anything. holds the book out in front of her. Bink: Are we sure this is worth all the trouble? Will: I know, for a fact, that when we meet the author, the first thing I am asking him is why he wrote this book. looks at Bink and Cassie with a determined look as the camera cuts back to Sci, still alone in his room. He is typing at the computer when the door opens up and Kali walks in. Kali: He was sleeping, I didn't want to disturb him? Sci: Sleeping, it's almost 1 in the afternoon?! Whatever, I figured out how to contact him... camera cuts a bit ahead. Sci is wearing a headset with a special microphone in front of him. Kali is sitting at the bed closer to the desk. After a couple moments, Damian begins to talk from the other end of the communication line. voice: How did you get this number? in a masked voice: This is the Author of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. camera cuts to Damian sitting alone in his office in New York City. His eyes are widened as he holds a phone up to his ear. masked: I have a deal to make with you, Mr. Walker camera goes split screen between Sci and Kali at Galactic-Command and Damian in New York City. masked: First I have a question: what is my name? confused: How am I supposed to know!? I didn't even know that the book had an author? masked: Yet you've heard of my book, before, have you not? Damian: I have, yes. masked: And who told you about my work? Damian: I found out from... pauses for a moment. masked: I will be able to tell if you are lying, Mr. Walker. Damian: Lotin, I found out about it from Lotin. masked: And how much did he tell you about it? starting to panic: He told me where I could find a copy. masked: And where is that? worried: The headquarters of the Plumbers, they're Galactic-Command. looks at Kali but continues the conversation immediately. masked: And have you tried to get a copy? Damian: I did, but unfortunately I was unable to get a copy. masked: I understand. Now, as for this deal, I must give you a fair warning: accepting and failing will result in your death. Is that something you wish to risk, Mr. Walker? worried: I think I'll pass on this deal, author. masked: Very well. We will meet again, Damian... call ends. Damian leans back in his chair and breathes a sigh of relief as the camera cuts to Galactic-Command. Sci takes off his headset and looks at Kali. Sci: He doesn't have a copy. Kali: You're sure? Sci: Damian's not the type of man to risk his life, he said so himself. Knowing that his life was in danger, there's almost a 100% chance that he was telling the truth. grimaces. angry: Which means that it's still here at Galactic-Command, in the hands of someone who shouldn't have it. Commercial camera cuts to Sci walking swiftly down the hallway, with Kali trying to keep up with him. He turns the corner and then opens a door and enters an elevator-like room. Kali enters the room with him as the elevator heads down several floors. Kali: Where are you going? You can't just confront who you think has the book; that would tear the team apart. Sci: I'm not going to anyone on the team. elevator stops at the bottom floor. Sci and Kali walk out into a long, underground hallway that connects two of the buildings in Galactic-Command. There is a pod just in front of them. Kali: Why are we taking the underground path anyway? Sci: Very few people know that these tunnels exist, and we definitely don't want anyone to follow us. gets in the pod as Kali gets in on the other side. The doors close as the pod races forward for the other building. Kali: It's funny: as soon as you start thinking that some of the members of the team are being secretive, you start being super secretive, too. Sci: I'm sick of not being prepared for the enemies we face; it's time to start out-planning our enemies. Kali: Even when it's a member of the team? Sci: We don't know for a fact that it's a member of the team. Kali: Then how can we confront anyone in the Plumbers? Sci: We're going to someone whom we have to be able to trust... camera cuts to a meeting room in a building at Galactic-Command. Inside, the five Magisters with the team and Zyfer are sitting at the table. Ivada: I for one think that's a terrible idea: we can't bring the Haven anywhere near someone who would try to capture it. Slick: I agree; it needs to be somewhere where the Plumbers can monitor it at all times. Hornbok: Galvan Prime is still a possibility. Kruto: I think that's too obvious of a place to put it. Relgo: No, I think Galvan Prime is perfect. Slick: It's better than anything else we've come up with. Kruto: I guess if we don't have anywhere else. Hornbok: What do you think, Zyfer? Zyfer: I have to agree with Kruto in that Galvan Prime is far too obvious of a place to put it. makes holographic screens appear in front of each of the Magisters in the room. surprised: Um-- Zyfer: This, of course, is the Qan'ri double planet system. It has strong ties to the Plumbers, and-- Relgo: Ivada, aren't you from there? Ivada: I'm from Qan'ri Alpha, correct. You really want to put the Haven there? Zyfer: It's the perfect location for it, and in my opinion, you're the perfect choice to be the new commander of the Haven. confused: Me? We're not even going to consider anyone else? Not Wozorin? Zyfer: In all honesty, it needs to be a Plumber, and in all fairness, it needs to be someone from the Qan'ri system, so you're the only candidate. angry: But that means-- there is a knock at the door. The door opens a moment later, revealing Sci and Kali standing on the other side. Hornbok: What do you need, Sci? Sci: We need to talk to Zyfer, alone. Zyfer: You two can come with us on our mission. Hornbok: We're going now? We haven't even agreed on-- Zyfer: Do you have any alternatives, Hornbok? exhales deeply. Hornbok: No, I don't. I just don't think it's fair for Ivada. confident: Don't worry about me, Hornbok. It's a new opportunity that I can definitely handle. It's also a nice change of pace from being with the team all the time, and I'll be able to be near my home. Sci: Wait, Ivada's leaving the team? Zyfer: We'll explain on the way, Sci, don't you worry. camera cuts to the six Magisters, Sci, and Kali sitting in a Plumbers' ship as the auto-pilot flies it towards the Qan'ri system. Behind the ship, the Haven follows. Zyfer, Sci, and Kali are sitting off to the side, away from the others. Sci looks at the others, who are minding their own business. Zyfer: It's okay; you're secret is safe with me. Sci: It's not really a secret. It's a suspicion... simply stares at Sci, wondering what he will say next. Sci waits for a moment and then exhales. Sci: You were here when Damian came to Galactic-Command, right? suspicious: I was... Sci: Did he take anything or attempt to take anything? Zyfer: He was looking for the... the Solvens, something or other... the... Sci: The Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum? Zyfer: Yes, that was it. What is that? Sci: It's a very important book to say the least. He didn't take it? Zyfer: We didn't see him take it, but he could have said that he wanted it after already taking just to confuse us... Sci: No, I'm almost certain that he doesn't have the book. Zyfer: Where are you going with this...? Did someone steal the book? Sci: Yes, and I want your help in figuring out who. closes his eyes. Zyfer: Very well, I will help you, but not until after we have finished this mission. Sci: Understood. from across the room: Zyfer, we've detected a ship slowly encroaching us from up ahead. turns to Hornbok and then looks in front of the ship. A ship can be seen approaching them. Ivada: That's Dexis' ship. I'm sure of it. Computer: Incoming transmission... camera cuts to the Plumbers' ship moving forward, with the Haven slowly approaching behind it. The camera pans over to the other ship, which is now clearly seen to be Dexis' Vessel. The camera cuts aboard the ship and shows Dexis standing in the command room. Dexis: Attention Plumbers: I cannot allow you to transport the Haven to your selected location for it, which I presume is the Qan'ri System. Think of this as my final hurrah against the Plumbers for foiling my alliance with the Elite. stops, but the Plumbers do not respond to him. Dexis: I want a one on one fight. No Colossus. No team. Just me versus Ivada, like old times. You have 10 minutes to make a decision, or I will destroy your ship and then take the Haven for myself. Commercial camera shows the Plumbers in their ship, discussing how to handle Dexis' threat. to Ivada: I won't let you risk your life. You're going to be the commander of the Haven; if we were to lose you-- Ivada: I'm sorry, Zyfer, but I have to fight. Hornbok: Listen Ivada; remember the last time that a personal grudge got to the better of one of us? I killed Khyber and got captured, and the Elite got to the Infinity Pool. Slick: Hornbok and Zyfer are right; we'll need to come up with-- angry: No. Do I need to tell you the story again? Plumbers look at Ivada without responding. Ivada: Then you understand why this is personal. Plumbers still do not respond. Eventually, Zyfer steps forward. Zyfer: You have 10 minutes to fight him. After that, we're going to help you. confident: Deal. heads for the spacesuit compartment on the ship. The camera cuts to him standing on top of the Plumbers' ship moments later, wearing a spacesuit. Ivada: There's no water in space to freeze. looks up and sees Dexis standing at the top of his ship. The camera cuts to Dexis' point of view moments later. Ivada is flying over to Dexis' ship, and seconds later he lands and stands across from Dexis. The Rotolysian holds a sword as he stands across from the unarmed Ivada. The camera shows behind Dexis, with the Qan'ri System now visible in the distance. Dexis: You know, Ivada, that I don't care about the Haven. Ivada: Oh, I know. You only want to kill me. I only want to defeat you. Dexis: Then if the formalities are out of the way... lunges at Ivada, who without a means of countering, rolls to the side. Dexis: I suppose this isn't a level playing field. turns to Ivada. Dexis: Exactly the point. swings down at Ivada, who gets up and dodges to the side. He jumps and kicks at Dexis, who smacks the sword against Ivada to block. Ivada stumbles backwards and then turns around and jumps at Dexis, lunging forward using the rockets on his boots. Dexis stabs his sword at Ivada, who curves to the side to avoid the stab. The sword goes through the glass windshield of his ship, cracking a big hole in it. Ivada slowly gets up and turns to Dexis, who has fallen into the command room of the ship. Dexis: Get down here! Ivada: With pleasure! jumps at Dexis and again lunges to the side, but Dexis is ready for the trick this time, and knocks Ivada to the side, making him hit the wall of the room. Ivada jumps back and then slides underneath a slash from Dexis. Ivada: Hey Dexis... turns around quickly, before Dexis can turn around as well. Ivada: Nice atmosphere... shoots a small blast of ice at Dexis, hitting him in the hand and causing him to drop the sword. Ivada rushes forward and picks up the sword, pointing it at Dexis before he cracks the ice off his hand. He forces Dexis to back up into a wall. Dexis grunts. Dexis: Accelerate towards Qan'ri Alpha. ship suddenly thrusts forward, causing Ivada to lose his balance. He steps back, allowing Dexis space to draw another sword. He slashes it at Ivada, who counters with his stolen sword. The camera cuts to the Plumbers' ship. From their point of view, the ship is rapidly approaching the Qan'ri System, and has almost entered the atmosphere of Qan'ri Alpha. The star of the system, Nebuix, can be seen in the distance. Hornbok: How long has it been? Zyfer: It's almost been 10 minutes, but they're getting farther away. We should get closer. Computer, follow the vessel ahead of us. Computer: Vessel targeted. Now following. turns to the others. Zyfer: Get ready to intervene. camera cuts back to Ivada and Dexis fighting in the command room. Dexis seems to be overpowering Ivada, as he continues to slash, forcing Ivada closer to the broken windshield with every slash. Ivada takes another step back and then looks behind him. The windshield is only two stops away from him. Dexis slashes against, this time knocking the sword directly out of Ivada's hands. Dexis: Your fate has been sealed. takes the final step back. Dexis: It's been an honor. lunges to strike a final blow at Ivada, but the Magister kicks his own way out of the ship before Dexis can strike. The camera shows Dexis' face as he looks down. The camera then cuts to Dexis' point of view. Qan'ri Alpha can be seen below him, but Ivada is nowhere to be seen. Dexis: Where did he go? camera quickly cuts to behind Dexis as Ivada arrives above him and pushes him off of the ship. Ivada races down, a trail of ice beneath him. He forms a ramp of ice to catch Dexis and then immediately throw him again. He continues to do this, with Dexis and himself getting closer and closer to the surface with each throw. The ship trails just behind them, but the Plumbers' ship and the Haven are still quite a ways away. Ivada: Enjoying this lovely atmosphere? You see, now we're on my home terrain. Dexis: You leave me no choice, Ivada. closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Dexis: Detonate... flash of fear appears in Ivada's eyes as Dexis' ship immediately explodes. The force of the explosion is so great that is knocks both Dexis and Ivada forward, and the heat from the explosion melt the ice that Ivada was standing on. The Plumbers tries to create a new sheet of ice beneath him, but it immediately melts due to the heat from the explosion. Next, he tries his rocket boots, and manages to gradually slow to a halt. Dexis flies at Ivada out of nowhere and grabs Ivada's rocket boots. Dexis: NOT TODAY! rips the rockets out of their boots and then holds Ivada as he flies forward with him. Dexis: We go out together. firmly grabs Ivada's wrist as he deactivates his rocket boots, causing them to return to free fall. As they get closer to the ground, the camera cuts to the surface below. The citizens of the planet, mostly native Qanarish, notice the two falling fighters, and several begin to point into the sky at them, and also at the approaching Haven behind them. The camera cuts to several of the inhabitants, who appear to be the police officers due to their special uniforms and visors, jumping into the sky and then creating sheets of ice, allowing them to run up to Dexis and Ivada. Two officers catch up with them as they fall, slowly creating a sheet of ice beneath them. As they slide, Dexis grimaces and then looks at Ivada, who looks back at him. Ivada: You lose... simply shakes his head back and forth and then throws Ivada towards the ground. Several of the officers slide to the stop as Ivada hurtles past them. One officer bursts forward towards the ground to catch up with Ivada. The officer continues forward as they get closer and closer to the ground. When they are about 100 feet from the ground, the officer manages to grab Ivada's arm and slow him down. The officer slows down, too, as the two crash onto the ground, Ivada taking most of the blow. He looks at the officer for a moment and then closes his eyes out of weakness. He tries to keep his eyes open and moments later, notices that the officer has taken off the visor. He looks at the officer, a female Qanarish, and instantly recognizes her. They simply stare into each others' eyes. Ivada: Venta? helps Ivada up and then hugs him without speaking. The camera cuts to the side and shows a group of officers surrounding Dexis as he lays on the ground, barely conscious just like Ivada. One of the officers places an inhibitor collar on Dexis as the rest of the officers begin to take him away. Ivada and Venta continue to hug as Ivada looks behind Venta and sees the Plumbers' ship landing behind him. Venta: Why are you here, Ivada? Ivada: I'm here on official business. looks back into Venta's eyes. Ivada: And I'm here to stay. camera cuts to Galactic-Command late that night. Sci, Kali, and Zyfer are sitting in the meeting room that the Magisters were talking in earlier. Zyfer: So you're almost certain that a member of the team has the book? Sci: I don't know who else would know about it. Zyfer: Well that narrows us down to 28 people, if we count the Magisters who have worked with the team. No one seems suspicious immediately, but I'll be investigating everyone for sure... You said you had a plan? Sci: Yes... A couple days from now, we will have exposed whoever took the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, and this is how we're going to do it. camera cuts back to Damian's office in New York City. He is sitting at the desk in his office, working at his computer. He types a couple things and then clicks before his cell phone buzzes. He lets it buzz once before answering it. feeling like he's repeating himself: How did you get this number? Voice: Listen, Mr. Walker, the phone call you received earlier was a fake, sent from a member of the Plumbers. widens his eyes. The camera then cuts to Altor, sitting alone at his desk. Altor: I am the real author of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum grins. Altor: And to prove it, I'm going to tell you the story of everything. End